Harry Potter Drabbles
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: A series of Wizarding World focused drabbles. Will range from Marauders to Golden Trio to NextGen, 200 to 900 words, varying on the story/plot.
1. Alternate Ending to DH

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the following stories. These are all just fun little drabbles I've come up with that are too short to be posted as full-on stories, probably 300 words or less. **

**Author's Note: Please enjoy this fun little ficlet. It's set moments after Deathly Hallows and is just a fluffier ending. (Not 21 years later.) Review? :)**

_xxxxx_

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione trouped out of the Headmaster's office, they wondered whether or not to return to the Great Hall, but as one, they decided to go somewhere differently. They trudged up and down staircases, not even having to mention where they were going, until they were in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. The portrait was empty, but it swung open of its own accord anyways.

Despite the destruction of the castle below, the trio was rewarded with a glorious blazing fire and a warm Gryffindor Common Room. They were overcome with memories as they made their way towards the comfy armchairs that they had inhabited for so many hours during their school years.

They collapsed into the chairs, watching the fire, utterly exhausted. They looked at each other, and their faces broke into smiles as tears slid from their eyes. Soon, they began to cry, shaking from grief one moment, then trembling with relief the next. They held each other and were comforted. Soon, they fell asleep, and at long last, a night free of nightmares welcomed them. The war was over. All was well.


	2. Gryffindor Quidditch Team

**Author's Note: Another fun little baby drabble. Enjoy and please review.**

_xxxxx_

Harry loved Quidditch. No matter how many injuries he sustained, his love of the sport would never fade. In his first-year, he had been terrified, believing that he would be absolutely terrible, when in fact, he became the youngest Seeker in a century. In second-year, Dobby interfered and caused him to break his arm. Harry had forgiven Dobby months ago, but he still regarded Gilderoy Lockhart with a great amount of disdain for removing all the bones in that arm. That had been an extremely painful two days of regrowing bones and getting used to having a functional arm again. Still, through the pain, his love stayed strong.

And then, this last year, he had fallen fifty feet, nearly to his death. He had cracked his skull and was bruised and sore, but he still clearly remembered the disappointment that had spread through him at the fact that he hadn't caught the Snitch.

He also remembered all the warm feelings that the whole Quidditch team had showered him with after those events.

They had sort of become his family. Yes, he had Ron and Hermione who were his best friends, two people he couldn't imagine his life without, but the Quidditch team. . . Well, it really was his family. Fred and George were the pranksters, constantly joking around with the other members of the team, but caring deeply for them too like brothers. Oliver had become almost a brother, but also more of a mentor. If Harry ever had any questions about school that he didn't feel comfortable asking Hermione, or questions he didn't want to ask Ron and feel embarrassed at his lack of knowledge, Oliver was there for him.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were his support. Whenever he was doubting himself, the three of them always cheered him up, whether it was by talking to him after a draining Quidditch practice or by smiling at him from across the Gryffindor House Table.

They would always take care of him. Because that's what family does.


	3. Brothers and Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble. :) It was certainly fun to write.**

**Thanks you Liz for betaing. :)**

* * *

Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were having a joint wedding. Going through all the preparations for just one wedding had been overwhelming so they had decided to just have one instead of two, making it easier on them, their family and friends, and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ron stood together in a room, both nervous and excited. Ron was pacing the floor, and Harry was looking in a mirror, fiddling with his tux and bowtie, trying to make them look as neat as possible, although with his shaking hands, he was merely making it messier.

Ron, sensing his friend's distress, glanced over and paused in his pacing.

"Here, let me help," he said.

Harry lowered his hands and watched as Ron fixed the tie and straightened the suit. Harry was surprised to see that Ron's hands were calm and not shaking, whereas his were trembling as though he had just fought a Basilisk.

"You okay?" Ron said, stepping back from Harry and looking him over.

Harry nodded. "I'm nervous," he said with a small laugh. "I'm not sure why though."

"It's alright," Ron said. "Everyone's nervous before their wedding, aren't they?"

Harry nodded again. "We'll be brothers," he said, smiling at Ron.

Ron smiled back but raised an eyebrow. "We always have been, Harry," he said. He chuckled, then said, "This may sound sentimental, but ever since our first year at Hogwarts, you've been my brother."

Harry looked down, abashed. "I feel the same. I s'pose it'll just be official now, won't it?"

"Yeah," Ron said. He paused, then said. "Just remember, you hurt Ginny, and I'm coming after you whether you're my brother or not."

Harry cracked a smile. "I'll agree to that but it's the same to you. Don't hurt Hermione or else it won't matter to me if you're my brother, 'cause she's _my_ sister."

"Fair enough," Ron replied.

Just then, Bill poked his head in the door. "It's time, guys."

Harry and Ron exchanged a nervous look and smile, before hugging one another tightly.

"Alright," Ron said, stepping away, his voice already thick. "Here we go."


	4. Unrealized Infatuation

**Disclaimer: I'm flattered you think **

**A/N: Hope you like! Just a fun little Jily drabble I came up with. Thought it was funny. :)**

**Thank you Liz for betaing and always being kind and honest. :)**

**Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"I can't smell a damn thing," James said.

"Impossible," Lily said with a scowl. "I'm a hundred percent sure that I got this right."

"Well, obviously not," James shot back.

"And since when are you all into making sure everything is perfect?" Lily said angrily. "I thought all you cared about was playing pranks on innocent bystanders."

"For your information," James began, standing up straight and looking the redhead in the eye. "I may enjoy playing pranks and teasing people, but I want a career. The only reason I'm taking this class still is because I want to become an Auror. So excuse me if I'm getting in your way." He turned back to the Potions book and started to flip through it's pages, trying to figure out where they had gone wrong.

Lily continued to scowl, but remained silent, bending over the cauldron once more. She muttered something that James couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?" James flicked his eyes to Lily. "What did you say?"

Lily remained quiet.

"I'm waiting," James said teasingly. The whole of the surrounding class was staring at them, privately enjoying the argument.

Lily stood up again, her face stoic. "I said," she began, her voice dramatic, "that if you hadn't used buckets of conditioner this morning, maybe I'd actually be able to smell the potion."

"You're one to talk," James said indignantly. "With the amount of perfume you're wearing, I'm surprised I haven't keeled over with an asthma attack yet."

"Now, now, James, Lily." Slughorn came forward. "Why don't you two concentrate on the potion now, not your intense infatuation with one another."

James and Lily instantly began to express their annoyance. "I am not infatuated with him," Lily said firmly.

"I could care less about what she thinks!" James said.

"He's nothing but a prankster who won't make it two weeks in the Auror academy!"

"I am NOT infatuated with her!"

The insults and excuses continued on like this for a few minutes, sending the whole class into fits of stifled laughter.

Only when the class was over and the students had returned upstairs for lunch in the Great Hall, did James and Lily calm down enough to realize something.

James realized that he hadn't showered that morning.

And Lily realized that she had run out of perfume the week before.


	5. Afterlife - Hedwig

Hedwig stood up and ruffled her feathers, bobbing around the room curiously. She didn't know where she was. It was some big white room. The last thing she could remember was flying around Harry, her friend and owner. Someone she had sworn to protect and take care of.

She hoped that he was safe. He was her best friend. Turning again, Hedwig lifted her head, and she saw some people walking towards her. Never having been very trusting, Hedwig looked around for somewhere she could perch but the place she was in was very bare and empty, just bright white.

"Be gentle, James," a woman's voice said.

Hedwig looked curiously at the people coming near her. One was a woman who looked very kind and had bright red hair, a lot like Harry's friends' hair. And the other! Why! It was Harry!

Hedwig immediately fluffed her wings and took off towards the people, landing gracefully on the man's shoulder. She clicked her beak and a hand came up to stroke her feathery back.

She was safe with Harry. That's what mattered.

What she didn't notice though, was that the man whose shoulder she perched upon, had eyes that weren't green. They were hazel.


End file.
